1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved straddle yoke assembly for bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional straddle yoke assembly is manufactured by die casting thereby increasing the cost. Furthermore, it is difficult and time-consuming to engage the seat with the tubular member. In addition, rain drop will drip into the tubular member through an opening of the seat thus rusting the cable and therefore shortening the life span thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a straddle yoke assembly which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.